


Shopping Chaos

by orphan_account



Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [5]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Albert and Finch take Davey and Romeo shopping for wallpaper.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies), David Jacobs/Romeo (Newsies)
Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Shopping Chaos

It turned out that shopping for wallpaper was hard.

Very hard.

Especially when you are looking for wallpaper to replace wallpaper that had been there since the Victorian times.

It all started with Albert and Finch coming over to the apartment for dinner. When they had entered the apartment, Finch had been shocked that they hadn't changed the wallpaper, Albert had been just as shocked.

So that led to them dragging Davey and Romeo to the closet store that sold wallpaper. So that ended up with Romeo trying not to laugh as Albert explained the differences between the types of wallpaper to Davey.

"So which would be better to buy?" Davey asked.

"I say this one is better." 

"Right Al, Davey. Romeo and I are going to the cafe while you two decided what to buy." Finch said before he dragged Romeo towards the cafe.

Romeo sat down at one of the tables while Finch went to get them some drinks, once he returned Finch said,"So how are you then?"

"The same as when you asked last."

"How come you didn't change the wallpaper, like you said when we were putting the furniture together?"

"Haven't got round to it. Davey has been studying for the final exams, so have I. Then there was Spot's birthday last week."

"I see." Finch nodded,"And what about Davey? How is he? After all I do know how he gets when exams are close."

"Well he has gotten better since high school but he is still nervous. However, I think I have counted twelve days that he has stayed up to around midnight studying."

"How much coffee has he drunk then?"

"More then is healthy." Romeo answered.

"Of course." Finch looked back towards the isle that they had just came from and saw that Albert was now showing Davey different things that can be used to stick wallpaper on the walls.

"Then there is the bet we have about Katherine and Sarah."

"What is the bet?" Finch asked excitedly.

"The bet is basically guessing when Sarah and Kath are going to get engaged. I said it would be three months, Davey said that it would be four months, fourteen days and twenty-three hours from when we started the bet." Romeo smiled.

"To be exact?"

"To be exact."

"Oh look. They are done." Finch sighed as he saw Albert and Davey walking towards them with their hands full with things that they are buying,"I mean I love Albert but he can be so annoying some times. That includes when he wakes up in the mornings."

"Ha! You should talk to Race and Spot. God knows that they are acting like they aren't in love. Jack did try to talk some sense into them but it didn't work." 

"What have you two been talking about then?" Davey slouched into one of the chairs at the table.

"Just normal stuff. I think for your birthday I will get you a book on wallpaper."

"Oh god no! This was enough to last a lifetime. If you do get me that then I will get you a spa package then." Davey shot back.

"I will just give it to Crutchie. He was talking about going to a spa." 

"Right enough squabbling, we are going to pay then get back to your apartment to drop these off then we ho out to a restaurant." Finch said sternly. The rest nodded and they moved towards to cashier section to pay for their things.

\---‐------

Finch opened the door as Albert trudged into their apartment looking exhausted. "So how long till they get together?"

"It will be ages." Albert answered.

"Probably. I am thankful Kath told us to do this so we could see them pining over each other."

"I know. So should we send Blink and Mush to them next."

"That will work. Then they will send Buttons and Henry. I really think that we should ask Elmer to knock their heads together to put some sense into them."

Albert grinned as he said,"Enough talking about Misters Oblivious. You promised me something if I went along with you."

"I did but you promised me something as well-" Finch was cut off as Albert kissed him gently.


End file.
